


Two Pairs

by ThorinBilbo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bit of a Freeplay, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Molly Winchester - I imagine to be Phoebe Tonkin, Multi, Romances, Sisters will have their own destinies and storylines as well, Vivian Winchester - I imagine to be Alycia Debnam-Carey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThorinBilbo/pseuds/ThorinBilbo
Summary: Two sets of twins. Even Mary and John had to question that. The first time it happened with Dean and Molly, it had been some kind of miracle. Mary wanted a little girl, while John had looked forward to having a boy. They both got their wish. And four years later it happened again. Samuel and Vivian Winchester came screaming into the world, throwing everything into motion as the four destinies of the Winchester children united.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Crowley (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Gabriel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Two Pairs

Dean was the oldest, technically speaking. Born only ten minutes and forty-two seconds before his sister, Dean came into the world with sandy blond hair and dark green eyes. What followed was Molly, who bore her father's brown locks but had the same green tone in her irises. John had playfully remarked he would have to change one of the name plates on the cribs that he had fashioned because the most recent ultrasound had declared they'd be having two boys. _Dean W._ and _Michael W._ He didn't so much mind the change, however. And as simple and common as Molly sounded, it fit their daughter perfectly. He loved his son and daughter all the same, as Mary had. They were perfect. 

Four years later, however, he had to question it. How can they have two sets of twins back to back? The rarity of their family legacy was something to behold, but he bore no regrets. He loved them, too. The first born was Vivian Winchester. Six minutes and twenty-two seconds later, Sam followed. And from there the Winchester clan was complete. They had everything they could ever want. Four beautiful children that looked like perfect mixes of the both of them. John was so grateful. 

Dean and Molly were too different, but that didn't bother them. Dean was a firecracker with funny quips; he was always eager for an adventure, even if it just ventured as far as their backyard. He made friends easy; his personality was infectious. Everyone wanted to be his friend. While his marks weren't the best, his teachers still found him endearing. They adored Molly, however. She was clever, and she was quiet. Too quiet. It came as a surprise to John and Mary with how shy their daughter truly was. She was frightened of people, practically, only trusting her parents or Dean. Her twin didn't seem to mind. He would be her protector. And, anyway, his companions didn't seem to mind that he dragged around his sister that preferred to spend her time reading a book over playing hopscotch or tag. 

Things got a little better when Sam and Vivian came around. Dean and Molly were very excited to be a big brother and sister. The vision of a baby running around and them being able to play around with it was the most incredible thing. And when two babies came home instead of one, it became a miracle. Dean now had to shoulder the responsibility of being a big brother to three instead of just two. Not that he minded. He loved his siblings deeply. As for Molly, she had never talked that much in her entire life when Sam and Vivian came home. She promised to read to them every night, if it was _The Hobbit_ or _To Kill a Mockingbird_. Dean just wanted to be able to throw a ball around with Sam or to attend any of Vivian's possible tea parties the way Molly had made him. 

But then Mary died, and suddenly John was ushering his kids out the door, Dean clutching onto a sobbing Sam while Molly struggled to keep Vivian clutched to her chest before the fire overtook their home. It was where they were supposed to grow up together. That future they had envisioned with their new siblings was completely abandoned. They had no idea what was to come next. But John sure as hell knew. And he didn't care that he was about to drag his four children into it, too. 

Despite the terrible environment for an excruciatingly bad brew of resentment, Dean and Molly did their best to give Sam and Vivian everything they needed. They were their baby siblings, and they would give them the life they deserved. And as they grew older, they could also see how different they were from each other, the same way Dean differed from Molly and vice versa. Sam seemed to live with his heart on his sleeve. He didn't hesitate to speak his mind. If he wanted someone to know what he thought, they'd know. He was just as clever and intelligent as his elder sister, often sitting with her when she studied for a big exam and listening to the questions himself to solve. He enjoyed the things she did, but that didn't stop his bond with Dean, whose entire world surrounded around his siblings. 

Vivian was, to put it bluntly, a wild child. She was hyperactive, always bouncing off the motel walls practically and disturbing the neighbors. She had a terrible potty mouth she got from her father, and she found it difficult to grasp simple concepts. Her marks in school were absolutely terrible, and her teachers often labeled her as the trouble child because she talked too much and hardly settled down. Much like Dean, she was loud and aggressive, as well as funny and eager to please. Unfortunately, even when John started training Sam and her, she couldn't focus hard enough. She was always accidentally hurting someone or herself. With Dean, she didn't have to apologize for being herself. With Molly, she had someone who didn't make her feel like she was stupid. And with Sam, she was complete. 

In fact, all four of them together were complete. Because Dean, Molly, Vivian, and Sam completed each other. Where Dean was a leader, Molly was the balance, Sam was the heart, and Vivian was the backbone. John Winchester could never take that away from them. As much as he wanted to raise his children to be soldiers, at the end of the day they were the reasons they kept their humanity.

They were completely different from the other, easy to decipher amongst a crowd because of their different personas. But it was impossible to break them up. Truly, it was. Because their destinies were written in literal stone many centuries ago. Dean, Molly, Vivian, and Sam Winchester were both the means of the end of the world as well as the redemption of humankind itself. 


End file.
